


互相牵制

by Cyunabi



Series: 车开起来了，人没了 [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyunabi/pseuds/Cyunabi
Summary: V needs some relex for these f**ing days, and his 'lovely roommate' Johnny Silverhand doesn't like him plays like a homeless puppy.Thanks for Johnny, V didn't get a good experiences in 'that' , but he feels better, somehow.他需要发泄，这些操蛋的事情总是在空闲的时候填满自己的大脑。但很显然，他的室友不喜欢他这样。他不喜欢丧家之犬。他们两个吵了一架，在做事的时候，V或许身体上没有爽到，但在其他方面，他现在好多了。
Relationships: Sexdoll/Male V
Series: 车开起来了，人没了 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	互相牵制

**Author's Note:**

> 没咋写过这类型的，算是块肉，虽然主角没爽。  
> 可能会有点剧透，是在Jackie和T-bug的事情之后。

人类有着很强的适应能力，即使环境再糟糕，也会试图继续生活下去。无论是酗酒也好，嗑药也好；甚至流连于云顶和扭扭街，在经历了一系列操蛋的事情之后，人类总能找到发泄的方法。  
但很可惜，V——大名鼎鼎的“荒坂三郎谋杀犯”显然没有太多时间去追寻这样的刺激。他的头上仍旧悬着一把刀，他没有时间去沉浸在痛苦之中，也没有时间去逃避。他曾经以为他将要拥有一切了，但很可惜，他在独木桥上打了滑。  
“你是打算像一条挨揍的狗一样接着趴在地上呜呜叫唤？”  
“啊，操你的，闭嘴吧，”V一拳打在墙上，然后把头盔戴上，启动了他的……对，他的机车：“狗日的，没有活儿做，我还得接着等五郎的电话。还要听你这个完蛋了的在我脑子里逼逼没完。”  
他应该去喝一杯，或者找点活儿。他不能闲下来，V并非是多愁善感的人，在这座城市要死的人太多了，多得数不过来。你总能在电台听到那烦人的死人乐透，什么时候这样病态而疯狂的赌注也开始成为娱乐了？但你不得不承认，如果有一天你没有听到那浮夸又欠揍的声音，播报着这座梦之城又死了几个人；警察多么的不中用，那夜之城大概是完蛋了。  
但是，人类总有一种令人憎恨的特质。即使到现在，2077年，仍旧会因为亲友的死亡或是巨大的落差而感到悲伤，特别是当人闲下来的时候，就好像一个满了的垃圾箱，你用力挤压它的时候盖上了，一旦放松下来又会顶开盖子，落在地上。  
所以他需要一些刺激，需要找点事干。一时冲动地，他找了个“卖肉”的，他靠在旅馆的烂沙发上，里面的弹簧发出了几乎要断裂的声音，他就像是隔着布坐在凹凸不平的土地上，里边尖锐的或是平缓的石头磕着他的屁股蛋子。房间里没有开灯，房间里唯一的光源就是街边的招牌透进来的紫色。这让他想起来他在超梦里看到的，他想起来那座酒店……如果他们成了，或许他也可以像荒坂赖宣那样在高档的酒店……操，他为什么还要想起那个狗日的？哪有什么狗屁的如果，在夜之城，人只能活在当下。  
他找来的性偶配置不错，结实的肌肉，修改过的漂亮面板，他一定花了不少钱。他换了个姿势，尽量打开自己的身体。他很熟练，懂得张开自己的嘴撩拨客人。他咬住他的裤子拉链慢慢扯下，双眼充满热情地看着自己上方的男人。当然他的性器并没有勃起，还软塌塌地在他的股间，就跟它的主人的脸蛋一样漂亮，还干净。他期待着这根东西硬起来，他能想象它的粗壮，几乎是等不及地将它吞入口中，仔细品尝——你见过那些古老的旧广告片吗？就像吮吸好吃的棒棒糖一样。  
V有时候都有些佩服这些性偶，他们可以对着各式各样的阴茎或是阴唇或者是别人的后门做出发情的样子，也算是极好的演员。这名性偶并没有搞太多的噱头，没有让他的客户等着，他喜欢这样直奔主题却又不失细节点缀的，不单单是热情柔软的口腔招待着他的阴茎，他还考虑了别的。他完全除下了V的裤子，那条有些泛白的牛仔裤被丢在脚边，然后他的手摸到了V的屁股上。他仍旧在看着V，看着这个男人的表情，由平淡逐渐转变得开始呼吸加重，他的眉头依旧紧皱，但并非只是不耐烦与烦闷，他成功地撩拨了他。  
显然他的客人并不排斥走后门，V并没有阻止他。他弄了些润滑液在手指上，然后抚摸着V的屁股。并不是有弹性的那一类，他一定经历过不少，帮派火拼？总而言之，刀尖上跳舞的活计。  
V不喜欢他整个屁股都变得滑腻的感觉，他“啧”了一声，手在这名性偶的脑袋上加重力气按了一下。对方当然明白了他的意思，直奔主题。  
他没整过几次，也没什么机会。也就只有跟Jackie鬼混的那半年——操。他再次握紧了拳头，心里的烦躁因为后穴被侵入的异样胀感而膨胀起来，他开始失去耐心了。  
他推开了他，对着性偶歪了歪头，他的视线落在了床上，这名熟练的性偶当然明白他的意思，他不缺这样性急的客人。他爬上床，伸手拉住V的手，他笑得淫荡又开朗，就好像这样的烂事也值得期待一样。  
最近实在是有太多的操蛋的事了，几乎无孔不入。他对自己有些生气，只能靠这档子事来发泄。哦，当然，他试过酒，试过烟……显然它们并不能让那些可恨的事情如同他的呕吐物一样从他的体内滚出来。那他只有试试这条路了。  
V坐在了他的腿上，他握住了对方的阴茎，然后对准自己的后穴坐了下去。他当然没有准备好，他感到一些疼痛和微妙的胀满，他的呼吸停顿了一瞬间，但又迅速地调整呼吸，强迫自己放松一些。  
“嘿，这应该是舒服的事情，别这么逼自己。”性偶说，他的手握在了V的阴茎上，它仍旧勃起着。  
“哈……收了钱就闭嘴……操……妈的。”V尽量吐气放松自己，他的手扣在自己的大腿上，那一定留着很深的指甲印。  
“看来你喜欢这一类的，不过你这样我也进不去啊，”他的另一只手搂在V的腰上：“要么留给专业的来，要么就换我在下面吧。”  
V深吸了一口气：“……操。”  
这名性偶确实是专业的，他伺候得他的后穴变得柔软又饥渴。性偶明白他需要疼痛而刺激的性体验，于是他正被按在床上操着，他没有太过多地关照他后面，疼痛和快感同样都有，这正是V想要的。他的脸在床单上摩擦着，硬板床让他的脸发疼，但他正需要这样的——  
“就像一个让人发泄的飞机杯，一条母狗。”他听到Johnny的声音在他的脑中响起，还不止这些，他看到他正坐在床的对面，那个烂沙发上，抽着不存在的烟。  
“你还有看人做爱的爱好？快滚！”他几乎喊叫出声，快感、愤怒、痛苦和郁闷交织在一起刺激着他的大脑，无论是何种情绪都被冲击得膨胀百倍。  
“光看就知道，技术真差，特别是你的。真要玩这种，何必要花钱找一个性偶呢？你只要去街头脱下裤子，不知道多少人愿意操一条丢了主人的母狗，保准你只会更兴奋，”Johnny再次出现在了墙边，他靠在墙上看着他：“你的主人被害死了，而你就好像什么都做不到，自艾自怨，只要有人愿意收养你就好——瞧，摇着屁股求着陌生人操你，换来一点甜头。”  
V的大脑乱成一团，性偶的技术对他来说实在太好，他每次都顶过自己的前列腺，但绝不做任何停留，也不会刻意地讨好。就像Johnny说的一样，他就是一个性处理的玩具，他没办法思考太多，但Johnny的话清晰地在他的大脑里。当然了，因为他本就在他的脑子里。  
“你是不是就喜欢这样？被人使用就可以了，被人摆布就可以了？”他接着说下去，他开始暴躁起来，到最后转过身对着V大喊起来：“那你他妈的当时还挣扎什么！我他妈把你杀了，身体归我就完了！现在才给我表演怂蛋？你他妈就是个被操的废物！”  
“你他妈……给我……”他的声音低下去了一会儿，他觉得他那些负面情绪又开始席卷他的大脑，他的眼前开始出现之前那些让他满心期待的事情，还有之后让他跌落谷底的，他几乎被这些东西吞没，仿佛是只要发出声音就可以逃脱这一切，他咬着牙，喊：“滚出去！”  
一切都停下来了。  
身后一波又一波的快感，又或者是在脸上磨擦的疼痛；Johnny那令人可恶的声音和令人愤怒的话语，又或者是脑中出现的那些事情。全都停下了，他感觉到有什么东西从他的身体里抽出来，他不由得哼了一下。  
他的声音变得低沉沙哑，刚刚的那一声仿佛用尽了他所有的力气，他的声音变小了，但他仍旧愤怒着，他的双拳紧握到几乎颤抖：“……快滚，我没兴致了。钱拿走。”  
他软了，他没有能射出来，他的阴茎正半软着。他听到性偶骂了一句，但是他懒得回嘴。他在脑子里的声音都开始疲惫起来：“这次他妈的给我闭嘴，死人就应该他妈的长眠，操。”  
“看你有没有这个本事，赶紧他妈的解决完干正事去，你个二逼。”  
“操，”V拿起一旁随意散落的玩具，刚准备走进浴室，他突然停了下来，他看向Johnny——在沙发上，突然笑起来：“我被操的时候你是不是也有感觉？所以才想阻止我？”  
“去你妈的！我他妈现在就杀了你！”


End file.
